


Cold

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets sick, and has really bad chills.
Kudos: 6





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Woah, are you okay, Jack? You don’t look so good,” Rian asked as Jack walked into the front of the bus.  
“I feel like shit. I can’t remember the last time that I felt this sick,” Jack replied in a hoarse voice. Jack had just waken up, and immediately realized that he was hit with a bad sickness.   
He had a bunch of congestion, he felt achy, his throat and voice were messed up, but the thing that felt the worst, were his chills. He had on long sleeves and pant, and had a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and was somehow still shivering.  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah, that really sucks since we have a show tonight,” Zack pointed out.  
“Oh shit, I forgot about that. I feel bad in general, but I’m so cold,” Jack said. Before Rian or Zack could reply, Jack went to the couch his friends were sitting on and sat right in between them. Seconds later, Zack bolted up and went to the other side of the living room.  
“What the fuck was that for?” Jack asked, feeling a bit hurt.  
“I don’t want to catch whatever you have. I’ll make you tea and bring you things, but please keep your distance” Zack requested.  
“I get your point, but fuck you, I just want to be warm. You’ll stay with me, right, Rian?” Jack asked, looking up at his friend.  
“Sure, I guess,” Rian replied as Jack snuggled into him.  
“Thank you for being nice. Where’s Alex?” Jack asked, finally realizing that Alex wasn’t in the room.  
“You know he sleeps late. He’ll probably come out here soon,” Rian replied.  
“Oh okay, good, because-“ Jack cut himself off when the bus hit a large bump, making Jack’s stomach cramp up, and causing him to gag.  
“Okay, this is where I have to draw the line, you know I can’t handle people getting sick,” Rian said, moving away from Jack some. Jack quickly got up, forgetting his blanket, and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and sat down on the ground, then immediately started to get sick.   
As this happened, Alex woke up, and decided to get some breakfast. After stretching, he got up and went out to the front lounge. He saw Rian and Zack but was confused when he didn’t see Jack.  
“Hey guys, where’s Jack?” Alex asked his friends.  
“In the bathroom, he’s sick,” Rian replied.  
“Oh shit, that’s not good,” Alex replied. Zack moved back next to Rian, and Alex grabbed a cereal bar, before sitting on the couch that Zack had just left.   
A few minutes later, Jack walked back out, and was glad to see that Alex was in the room now. He grabbed his blanket, then sat next to Alex.  
“Hey man, how’re you doing?” Alex asked as Jack cuddled onto him.  
“Not great,” Jack replied. He put his forehead on Alex’s shoulder, showing Alex how warm Jack was.  
“Woah dude, you’re burning up!” Alex stated, sounding concerned.  
“No way, I’m freezing,” Jack said back.  
“I have an idea, why don’t we go to the back of the bus, you can rest before we get to the venue, and I’ll help you warm up without letting you overheat,” Alex suggested.  
“Let’s do that,” Jack replied. Alex helped his friend up, and to the back lounge. After setting Jack down on the couch, Alex grabbed other blankets and their pillows, then went back to where Jack was.  
“Okay, get comfortable and we’ll watch something,” Alex said, sitting down on the couch. As soon as Jack could sense that Alex was comfortable, he scooted next to him, and latched on to him.  
“Why am I not surprised?” Alex asked with a laugh.  
“Alex, I’m so cold,” Jack whined.  
“Well, you’re super sweaty. I know you want to feel warm, but let’s just use one blanket for now. You might not be able to feel it, but you’re actually really warm and I don’t want you to overheat,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, fine. I really hate this,” Jack said back.  
“I know, you do seem pretty sick. I think you have a twenty-four-hour bug or something. Last time I got super sick quickly, that’s what it was. Hopefully, you only have to do tonight’s show feeling bad,” Alex explained.  
“I really don’t want to do the show tonight. I won’t get to cuddle onto anyone, and I’ll just be cold,” Jack stated.  
“Hey, we’ve both gone onstage feeling a lot worse than you do right now, I think you’ll make it,” Alex replied.  
“I know, but I do feel pretty awful. I don’t want to cancel, but the thought of doing a full set sounds terrible,” Jack said back.  
“Maybe we can shorten the set some. I don’t really think you’re sick enough for us to cancel, but maybe ten songs instead of seventeen would be a good idea,” Alex suggested.  
“That sounds like a good compromise. I really hope that I won’t feel so cold by then,” Jack said.  
“I hope so, too, man. Aside from the chills, how’re you feeling?” Alex asked.  
“Shitty, I don’t feel nauseous anymore since I threw up, but I’m still cold and achy. Oh, and my throat really hurts, too,” Jack replied.  
“Well, do you want some soup? It’ll warm you up, and most likely help your throat some. I think we have some from the last time I was sick,” Alex suggested.  
“I think I’ll pass. I’m afraid to eat, I don’t really want to throw up again,” Jack replied.  
“Didn’t you just say your stomach feels better?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, but I still don’t want to eat yet,” Jack stated.  
“Fair enough, but you have to try before we get to the venue later,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, I think-“ Jack cut himself off with a coughing fit. Instead of trying to sit up, he just sank deeper into the couch, and he put his face into Alex’s side, making Alex shift away quickly.  
“Jack, don’t do that on me!” Alex exclaimed.  
“I’m sorry, I just figured that this would be warmer than sitting up,” Jack said, his voice raspier now.  
“You have a good point, but don’t do that again; I have to change shirts now,” Alex replied, starting to get up.  
“No, stay here, you’re going to be with me anyway, it doesn’t make sense to get two shirts dirty,” Jack reasoned.  
“You really are like a child when you’re sick,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“Hey, I’m usually not that bad, it’s just because I’m so cold,” Jack defended.  
“No, you’re normally pretty bad, you’re just extra clingy this time around,” Alex stated, still laughing.  
“Alex, I feel like I can’t get warm,” Jack stated. Alex noticed that he could still feel Jack shaking some.  
“Well, you’re still really warm to the touch. Why don’t you put on the other blanket for now, and try to sleep?” Alex suggested.  
“Are you going to take it off when I fall asleep?” Jack asked, already getting snuggled into the new blanket.   
“That’s for me to know and for you to wonder,” Alex replied.  
“But that would be mean,” Jack said in a small voice.  
“Jack, you’ll be okay, I promise. I don’t want you to get too warm,” Alex explained.  
“Okay, fine, I’ll try to sleep, even though I know what you’re going to do,” Jack decided, trying to get comfortable.  
“Good, sleep will help you. Maybe we can skip soundcheck today. I know you won’t be up for it, and I don’t think we really need to be overly concerned with it at this point into tour, anyway. I’ll communicate that to Rian and Zack, but not now. Let’s get some rest, man,” Alex said.  
“Sounds good, thanks, Alex,” Jack replied, shutting his eyes.  
“You’re welcome,” Alex said back. Instead of a reply, Alex heard light snores come from Jack, reliving him some.  
\-------------  
“Are you ready to go on, Jack?” Alex asked, crouching by the couch in the green room. They ended up skipping soundcheck, but they all went inside the venue as soon as they got there, to avoid being mobbed by fans.   
Jack had gotten sick a couple more times, but actually seemed to have improved throughout the day some. The rest of the band were glad to see this, because it meant that Jack most likely did only have a twenty-four-hour bug.   
Despite his overall improvement, Jack’s chills were still just as bad, so he spent practically the whole day attached to Alex’s side.  
“I guess. I’m still cold, and I don’t want to go on,” Jack said, slowly sitting up.  
“I know, but it’ll be over so fast. You don’t even have to talk to me like we normally do, just get through ten songs, then we can go back on the bus and relax. And, I bet you’ll even feel a lot better tomorrow, since this seems like those one day only things,” Alex explained.  
“I hope so. I just hope that you don’t catch this from me, I have been super close to you all day,” Jack said as Alex helped him stand.  
“I’ll be fine, let’s just go and get this done so you can get some rest,” Alex replied. With that, the two of them walked to the stage entrance and grabbed their guitars.  
“How’re you doing, Jack?” Zack asked.  
“A bit better than this morning, but still cold,” Jack replied.  
“Well, performing should warm you up some!” Rian exclaimed, trying to encourage his friend. Before anyone could say anything else, they were told that it was time to go onstage. They wished each other good luck, then walled on and immediately started into their first song.   
Overall, the show went alright. As his friends predicted, being onstage did help Jack to warm up some, which he was happy about. Once they finished their last song, they thanked the crowd before walking offstage.   
Being out of the lights and away from all of the people while sweaty made Jack immediately start to feel cold again, so he hugged himself, which Alex quickly noticed.   
“Are you still cold?” Alex asked.  
“I was warm onstage, but being sweaty is making me cold again,” Jack replied.  
“Let’s go back to the bus. You can rinse off, then we can go to the back and rest,” Alex suggested.  
“That sounds great,” Jack said back. The two of them quickly made their way to the bus. While Jack rinsed off, Alex made his friend a cup of hot tea. Once they were both ready, they met up in the back lounge.  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I know I was kind of a lot today,” Jack said, starting to sip his tea.  
“You’re welcome, I’m sorry you’ve felt so bad today. Also, good job on getting through the show,” Alex said, making them both smile.  
“You’re the best,” Jack replied.  
“I try. Now, get some rest, man,” Alex instructed. Once Jack was finished with his tea, he fell asleep almost immediately after. Alex fell asleep not much later, noticing a weird feeling in his throat as he drifted off.  
\---------------  
Jack woke up to the light coming in through the windows, feeling almost perfect again, making him happy. He sat up some, and he saw Alex wrapped up in their blankets, looking pale and worn down.  
“Alex, did I get you sick?” Jack asked, feeling bad.  
“What do you think? This is why you don’t cough on people,” Alex said, partly joking.  
“I’m really sorry. I guess this means that I can return the favor from yesterday!” Jack exclaimed. Jack spent his entire day with Alex, doing everything he could to help his friend, just like Alex had done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! Did everyone see the video ATL posted on their socials today? I want to know what it means! That being said, them doing stuff like this is making me even more motivated to write, so please send in requests! I have a couple more to finish up, but would love to have more! I hope you all liked this one, thank you for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
